Estamos hablando de osos y leyendas
by divertido
Summary: tres amigos se van de campamento, y ninguno pensó que uno de ellos tentaría a la naturaleza. que suerte que no muy lejos de ahí tres chicas acampaban en una investigación sobre Pie Grande. One shot!


**Advertencia: contenido adulto/lemmon.**

 **Les dejo por aquí una nueva creación, es un one shot. Espero que lo disfruten.**

"Estamos hablando de osos y leyendas."

" _ah, esto es lo que necesitaba"_ respiró hondo el cobrizo levantando los brazos detrás de su cabeza para volver a admirar el verde paisaje que los rodeaba.

El bosque General Bob de Washington era toda una belleza esa tarde veraniega. Una brisa fresca despeinó su cabello y el cerró los ojos disfrutando como la poca luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles chocaba en su rostro. Amaba acampar.

-¡Edward tío!-le llamó Emmett saliendo de su carpa recién levantada-deja de holgazanear y mueve tu trasero.-Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a su tarea de dejar lista la fogata para ser prendida más tarde.

-bien, esto es todo.-avisó Jasper con un cooler en la mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra, cerró la maleta del Jeep y se acercó a sus amigos-no es un campamento de verdad si no hay malvaviscos y alcohol.

-eres un genio Jazz.-le alabó Edward sacando una cerveza fría.

-no puedo esperar a recorrer, ¡vamos! Dejemos los sacos de dormir en las tiendas y andando.-sonrió Emmett infantilmente, los chicos se mostraron igual de entusiastas que él y partieron con sus gafas de sol y las cantimploras de agua.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett habían estado organizando la expedición a General Bob hace cuatro meses, justo el fin de semana en el que ya habrían cerrado el trato con su cliente en Twins&Co. Se habían criado juntos desde los 10 años, cuando sus madres Esme Cullen, Carol Whitlock y Jenny McCartney se conocieron en su clase de Pilates, desde ese día pasaron juntos cada cumpleaños, halloween, parrilladas y vacaciones. Ahora con 28 años, solteros, y habiendo ganado una cuenta millonaria en la compañía de negocios donde eran socios, se sentían los reyes del mundo escalando árboles y descubriendo la fauna del exquisito y verdusco lugar.

-carajo, voy a odiar volver a la ciudad.-comentó Edward estrujando su musculosa negra, metió las manos al río y mojó su cabello.

-apoyo eso, este lugar es mucho mejor.-Jasper fotografió una ardilla que lo contemplaba fijamente. Emmett les entrecerró los ojos.

-no me jodan ahora chicos, venimos aquí a relajarnos, es por eso que pedí estrictamente dejar los celulares en casa, para desconectarnos.-el grandulón se cruzó de brazos reprochador, ellos dos cruzaron miradas divertidas.

-querrás decir, desconectarte de tu madre.-se burló el rubio con un brillo en sus ojos celestes.

-"¿Emmie por qué ya no vienes a vernos? ¿Cuándo me traerás un nieto? Ya deja de jugar entre falda y falda y sienta cabeza".-Edward imitó la voz chillona de la señora McCartney para explotar en risotadas con Jasper. Su amigo les gruñó.

-idiotas.-el sonrió hosco-al menos yo evito a mi madre, y no me escondo dos horas enteras en el baño, de una chica.-Edward dejó de reír e hizo un mohín.

-no juegues con eso gilipollas, en serio, Gianna es una acosadora.-se estremeció al recordar la mujer que lo venía persiguiendo hace unos meses, en el día en que la encontró escondida en su auto cuando se dirigía a su casa, casi pierde la voz gritando desaforado.

-saben que adoro escucharlos discutir por estupideces, pero deberíamos volver antes de que oscurezca, no trajimos ninguna linterna.-les recordó el rubio siendo la voz de la razón.

-¡una carrera al campamento!-Emmett lanzó un puño al aire y salió corriendo entre los árboles. Los tres se empujaban entre ellos riendo y maldiciendo jadeantes, y siete minutos después trotaron hasta solo caminar estando a unos pasos de su campamento.

-estamos algo viejos para esto.-musitó el cobrizo recuperando el aliento.

-ha-habla por ti, sigo siendo el sexy del grupo.-Emmett hizo una pausa para sostenerse en sus rodillas y respirar hondo. Un repentino ruido los puso alerta enseguida, y todos miraron hacia adelante.

-¿escuchan eso?-susurró Jasper, asintieron y se acercaron meticulosamente agachados, casi a gatas asomaron sus narices entre unos arbustos.

' _¡santa mierda!' '¡Jesucristo!' '¡demonios!'_ fue lo que pensó Emmett, Jasper y Edward cuando vieron un gran oso, nada más y nada menos que husmeando en su campamento.

-nunca había visto un oso pardo tan cerca.-el rubio fotografió silenciosamente al animal. Éste olisqueaba ruidoso por comida, ninguno de los tres se movía, casi respiraban temiendo que los viera y que reaccionara amenazador. Jasper y Edward vieron con ojos desorbitados a Emmett levantándose, y lo retuvieron de los brazos sabiendo lo que intentaría hacer.

-¡Emmett no! Es un puto oso, te reducirá a añicos y tu madre nos matará por no haber salvado tu culo.-siseó el cobrizo viendo sus intenciones de acercarse al oso, que por cierto ahora los miraba curioso, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas sintiendo el peligro de la ecuación Emmett+oso=carajo, no.

-por favor, no cometas una estupidez.

-joder, son unas nenas, lo ahuyentaré antes de que destruya nuestro campamento.-se soltó de ellos con una sacudida y dio un paso.

Solo eso bastó para que el oso gruñera notando el gran tamaño de Emm como una amenaza, y se levantase en dos patas para sacarle una cabeza de ventaja. Ahora él no se veía muy convencido de su plan, y pálido retrocedió cuando el animal rugió estridentemente.

-¡mierda, corran!-gritó en pánico Jasper, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

 _*no muy lejos de ahí*_

-¡ugh Bella! ¡Insectos! ¡Están en todos lados!-Alice aleteaba desesperada por alejar los mosquitos de su cara.

-¿te pusiste del repelente Al?-preguntó la castaña sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno de dibujo.

-no.-la pelinegra hizo un puchero y sonrió en un santiamén cuando su amiga le alargó el milagroso repelente sin aún mirarla, no se sintió ofendida ni nada, hablar con Bella mientras dibujaba era tan productivo como pelar una manzana con una cuchara-¡gracias!

-y… ¡listo!-exclamó Rosalie cuando la tercera y última cámara estuvo instalada y grabando hacia el bosque. Su campamento estaba distribuido de tal forma que creaban un gran triángulo con las tiendas a unos veinte pies de distancia, cada cámara cerca de una tienda, y la fogata al medio.

-Rose, ¿puedo preguntar que hacemos aquí?-Alice se roció la mitad de la lata encima y un poco directamente a los insectos. La rubia rodó los ojos.

-por octava vez Al, quiero hacer un recuento de datos, nada más.

-¿oh, sobre Pie Grande?-ironizó con los brazos en jarra, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-claro, la primera vez fue hace un rato.

-uhm si, cuando teníamos 8 años, ha sido un _buen_ rato.-Bella dejó de lado su cuadernillo y la miró divertida cruzándose de brazos.

Las chicas se habían conocido un bonito día de verano cuando fueron inscritas en la misma tropa de exploradoras por sus madres, y desde ese día habían sido inseparables. Eran un grupo bien peculiar, muy distintas, pero a la vez iguales.

Isabella Swan era callada, muy tímida, no sabía donde esconderse el primer día, solo quería sentarse en un rincón donde nadie la viera y seguir dibujando en su libreta de Garfield.

Alice Brandon había elegido a Bella como su amiga dentro del montón, sus ojos azules buscaron rápidamente con quién poder hablar, todas las niñas conversaban emocionadas, conociéndose y gritoneando, todas excepto Bella. Ella se había alejado del barullo, luciendo incómoda con tanta gente alrededor, notó que era distinta y le pareció de lo más interesante, así que corrió empujando a todo el que se le cruzara y saltó sobre ella gritando un gran ¡hola!

Esto ocasionó que pasaran el resto de la tarde en enfermería claro, pero logró que la castaña se abriera a ella con confianza.

Luego llegó Rosalie Hale, y de que manera. Al otro día ambas niñas caminaban por un nuevo sendero, se exaltaron al escuchar el grito estridente de una chica, se miraron espantadas y al segundo una chica rubia de su edad con ojos avellana se interpuso en su camino desde el bosque.

"¡he visto a Pie Grande!" recuerdan que ella les dijo alucinada, y por alguna extraña razón que aun no entienden, le creyeron. Ahora con 26 años, finalmente se habían dado el tiempo para acceder a los ruegos de su amiga para volver al mismo bosque donde todo había comenzado.

Rosalie era una famosa escritora de cuentos infantiles sobre leyendas urbanas (Pie Grande seguía siendo su favorito) y los niños los adoraban, le encantaba que su trabajo fuera reconocido por las mentes de nuevas generaciones.

Bella era artista, una muy buena, ella ejercía en la escuela privada de arte en Washington, y que la quemaran viva si no era la mejor de ahí, a excepción de su maestra. Como sus superiores siempre le habían dicho, ella tenía una perspectiva que podría cambiar el arte contemporáneo.

Alice era chef en el hotel Hilton, su carta de postres había revolucionado el restaurante, que era el más cotizado dentro del lugar. Las chicas nunca habían sido opacadas, parecían haber nacido para brillar en sus carreras.

-¡ah vamos chicas! Simplemente busco material para mi nuevo libro, piensen en los niños.-ellas rieron y Rose hizo un puchero.

-claro.-le reprendió Bella con una sonrisa empática.

-uh, se está oscureciendo muy rápido.-Alice rió nerviosamente aferrándose a su linterna, Rosalie le miró maliciosa.

-¿Qué sucede exploradora? ¿Aun no superas tu terror a la oscuridad?-le hizo cosquillas en lo último causando que saltara y le mirara feo.

-está tan superado como tu fobia a las serpientes, proyecto de Indiana Jones.-la rubia hizo una mueca.

-no jodas, son asquerosas.-se estremeció, Bella se rió.

-creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, las cámaras harán el trabajo sucio, ¿no?-tomó su botella de agua y le dio un gran sorbo.

-si eso creo, además cada una dormirá en su tienda, así que en caso de cualquier cosa…-se agachó tomando su mochila, y de ella sacó tres walkie-tolkies.

-¡mi walkie rosa!-exclamó Alice abrazándolo a su pecho.

-¿es una broma?-Bella tomó el suyo con stickers de Garfield (era una fiel fan de niña) y lo sintonizó notando que estaba en perfecto estado-¡demonios! Estas cosas aún funcionan.-sonrió-¿Cómo los conservaste?-los habían usado hace 18 años, cuando las ponían a dormir en tiendas distintas cada una prendía el suyo y hablaban hasta la madrugada, siempre terminando la frase con un _cambio_.

-mi siempre amiga caja fuerte los mantuvo sanos y salvos.-explicó Rose sencillamente-bien valientes exploradoras, hora de dormir, a sus tiendas.

Un búho voló sobre sus cabezas con su característico ruido y las tres saltaron abrazándose entre sí, no importaba cuan acostumbradas a acampar podían estar, desde que vieron 'encuentros cercanos de cuarto tipo' una lechuza blanca era lo que menos querían ver a la luz de la luna llena.

-O t-también podemos dormir juntas.-tartamudeó Alice en voz quedita.

-s-suena bien.-Bella tragó en seco.

-s-si.-consiguió responder la encargada de la expedición. Dicho y hecho las tres corrieron a la tienda más cercana con sus sacos de dormir y un gran colchón ya inflado. Se acomodaron y al poco tiempo ya estaban dormidas.

* _20 minutos después*_

Alice se revolvía en el espacio que había entre Rose y Bella, la rubia dormía como un tronco, pero la castaña se vio molesta por la ligera patada que recibió de la pequeña.

-maldita sea.-refunfuñó restregándose los ojos, miró el intranquilo sueño de Ali y bufó rodando los ojos, ya acostumbrada a sus invasivos movimientos a medianoche después de años de compartir tienda-Alice.-la sacudió ligeramente del hombro. Ella frunció el ceño aún dormida.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó rasposamente.

-que dejes de moverte.-gruñó Bella acostándose sobre su brazo.

-bien.-ella bostezó reacomodándose en su costado-y no te preocupes por el oso.-su amiga levantó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué?-¿Qué demonios tenía que ver un oso con su sueño interrumpido? ¡Ella quería dormir!

-el oso, no viene aquí.-Bella alzó las cejas cuando escuchó los ronquiditos de Alice, señal de que había dejado de soñar.

-eres una rarita Al.-musitó. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a volver a dormir un ruido a lo lejos la despejó de su sueño, y en un segundo ya estaba despertando a sus amigas-chicas despierten.-intentó que su voz no perdiera la calma cuando su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, podrían ser ladrones pensó, o tal vez el sueño de Alice no se alejaba del todo de la realidad, había oído de osos en General Bob.

-¿Qué diablos Bella?-Rose se sentó mirándole con odio infinito.

-escucho ruidos afuera.-su amiga le abrió los ojos completamente despierta y miraron a Alice aun durmiendo, su reacción fue unísona.

-¡ALICE!-la zamarrearon por los brazos.

-mierda.

-maldita.

-¿Qué. Carajos?-Alice les habló cortadamente tirándoles un mechón de cabello a cada una.

-joder peque, hay algo afuera, suéltanos y tal vez vivamos para contarlo.-el semblante de la pelinegra se volvió pálido y las soltó.

-vamos.-Rose se adelantó y abrió suavemente la tienda, salieron en fila india y guardaron silencio.

-allí.-apuntó Bella de donde venía nuevamente el ruido. Rosalie se devolvió a la tienda y de su interior sacó tres redes gigantes, le alargó una a cada una y sus amigas le miraron esperando que estuviera bromeando.

-¿qué es esto, Bob Esponja?-musitó Alice sarcásticamente mirando su red.

-hey, este es un plan B, en caso de que hubiera señales de pie grande.-Ali susurró 'hurra por el plan Bob Esponja'. Bella no pudo controlar su sonrisa.

-así que pensaste que tres chicas podríamos con un pie grande teniendo tan solo redes para pescar.-Rose les miró hastiada y resopló.

-no voy a discutir de esto ahora.-zanjó el tema con un dedo. El ruido se volvió más constante y cada una empuñó una red-andando.-susurró la rubia, las tres se pusieron a cada lado de donde venían los pasos apresurados, la luz era nula, apenas podían ver por donde iban.

Las chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron.

-¡AHORA!-Rose fue la primera en abalanzarse contra la gran sombra, siguiéndole Bella a ojos cerrados con la red en alto, y Alice gritando agudamente. Hubo un revoltijo de maldiciones, gritos de sorpresa, y redes.

-¿qué demonios?-una voz alterada llamó la atención de Bella, y se sintió a sí misma enrojecer.

-un momento.-recordó la pequeña linterna guardada en el bolsillo de sus shorts vaqueros desgastados, la prendió rápidamente y la apuntó al cuerpo que se encontraba atrapado bajo ella-oh por Dios.-gimió sin recordar haberse sentido tan avergonzada en sus 26 años de vida. El chico cobrizo estaba cauteloso y sorprendido por la hermosa chica que tan solo era iluminada por la linterna, y lo tenía enredado en una caña gigante de pesca.

Rose tomó la linterna e hizo un puchero.

-mierda, son humanos.-el moreno la miró asustado, creyendo haber chocado con un trío de locas. Antes de que pudiera exigirles explicaciones, Alice se apropió de la luz y sus ojos se agrandaron con una sonrisita cuando notó al rubio apuesto en su red, bajo ella.

-guau, no sé tú Rosalie, pero si Pie Grande luce así…-ella silbó y Bella estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente, se abstuvo a solo preguntarse por millonésima vez "¿¡ _por qué a mí!?_

Ella se levantó torpemente del chico con cabello sexy y evitó sus penetrantes ojos mientras intentaba zafarlo de la estúpida red.

-lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.-se disculpaba nerviosamente pasando ambas manos por su cabello, Edward logró levantarse sin poder apartar la vista de aquel delicado rostro en forma de corazón, la castaña solo se sintió más tonta cuando el aún no hablaba.-creímos que eran ladrones, o…

-Pie Grande.-agregó la rubia decepcionada dejando libre al grandulón, lo mismo hizo Alice a regañadientes con el hombre que parecía haber salido de sus sueños.

-¿qué?-preguntó Emmett mirándolas como haría con los tres chiflados: divertido y un poco asustado.

-maldita sea Rose.-el tono rojo de Bella aumentó nocivamente y miró de reojo esas cautivadoras esmeraldas que la observaban con gran intensidad.

-larga historia.-Alice le quitó polvo al asunto con un sencillo movimiento de mano y los miró curiosa-¿Qué hacen en el bosque a medianoche? Lucen hiperventilados, bueno, además de lo obvio claro.-sonrió infundiéndoles confianza y los tres la miraron sorprendidos por su naturalidad.

-huíamos de un oso.-Emm empujó a Jasper.

-no huíamos, le sacábamos ventaja.-corrigió ofendido.

-¿un oso?-preguntó Rosalie escéptica.

-larga historia.-imitó las palabras de la mujer pequeña con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a la rubia. Bella carraspeó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

-okey…-juntó sus manos sin mirar a nadie, incómoda por haber atacado al hombre más hermoso que había tenido la oportunidad de ver-¿por qué no mejor seguimos esta extraña conversación en nuestro campamento? Solo mientras decido si entierro mi cabeza bajo tierra por el resto de la noche.-les sonrió forzosamente a todos, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward rió por lo bajini y sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió muy interesado en la misteriosa mujer que lo había tacleado. Los demás los siguieron por detrás.

-y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres damas?-Bella miró sorprendida al cobrizo, su voz suave y felina dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡oh! Soy Alice, ella es Rosalie, y la que parece un semáforo a tu lado es Isabella.-la última miró con profundo odio a Alice, ella le sonrió sabiendo cuanto odiaba su nombre completo.

Llegaron al campamento y se situaron alrededor de la fogata, Emmett se ofreció a encenderla y se hincó frente a ella sacando de su bolsillo trasero un encendedor plateado, sopló un poco la hierba seca y en cinco minutos ya tenían un fuego bien controlado. Edward se había sentado inconscientemente al lado de _Isabella._

-soy Jasper, él es Emmett y éste es Edward.-Bella espió por la esquina de su ojo a Edward y se escondió tras su cabello cuando se vio atrapada por el verde de su mirada. El sonrió torcido encantado con su timidez.

-un gusto.-Alice sonrió mirando rápidamente a Jasper y el la miró con una sonrisa amigable, parecía un hada, _una hermosa_ , pensó.

-el gusto es todo nuestro chicas, ahora si me permiten, ¿qué es eso de intentar de atrapar a "Pie Grande" con esas redes?-Rosalie arqueó una ceja provocando una sonrisa burlona en la boca de Emmett.

-esas _redes_ cumplieron su labor perfectamente.-ella se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

-lo que Rose quiere decir…-Alice rodó los ojos por la poca delicadeza de su amiga-es que no estábamos en ninguna expedición de caza de Pie Grande.

-¿entonces…?-Edward titubeó alternando su mirada entre ellas, Bella mordió su pulgar rezando porque no creyera que estaba demente.

-soy escritora de cuentos para niños.-respondió a sus dudas indiferente-solo quería un poco de inspiración directa para mi próximo libro.

-así que nos arrastró con ella.-refunfuñó la castaña. Edward rió provocando que ella le mirara apenada-realmente siento haberte atacado con una red gigante.-él sacudió su cabeza.

-está bien, tres hermosas mujeres tienen derecho a reaccionar así si tres hombres corren de un oso en la noche, cerca de su campamento. No te preocupes.-disfrutó verla sonrojarse por su cumplido, Bella mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, ese hombre estaba haciendo florecer todos sus nervios.

-¿un oso los perseguía?-preguntó Alice a Jasper. Él rió.

-no, gracias a Dios. Nosotros salimos de nuestro campamento para incursionar un poco.-el rubio sacó su cámara del estuche que tenía cruzado al pecho y le mostró la foto del animal-y esto fue lo que encontramos cuando volvimos.-Alice abrió sus ojos como platos.

-wow, estaban tan cerca.-rotó la cámara hacia Bella, ella dio un respingo.

-es hermoso.-miró bajo sus pestañas a Edward, el rió secamente pasando una mano por su cabello.

-cuando notó nuestra presencia ya no fue tan _hermoso.-_ fue el turno de Rose para mirar y ella rió.

-ah hombre, déjenme adivinar, ¿se hicieron los valientes e intentaron echarlo no?

-oh no nosotros.-Jasper y Edward apuntaron a Emmett, quien bufó molesto.

-al menos no me quedé sin hacer nada.

-y solo por eso hemos estado corriendo como idiotas por cuanto, ¿hora y media?-todos se espantaron por el grito ahogado de Alice.

-¿estás bien?-Jasper tocó su brazo preocupado.

-¿HORA Y MEDIA? ¡Deben tener sed, Y HAMBRE!-ella se levantó de un salto y de la tienda sacó un cooler. Los chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…-Emmett sintió sus tripas quejarse a la mención de comida.

-creo que tenemos comida sobrante, ¿no Al?-Bella miró sobre su hombro a su pequeña amiga. Edward siguió el movimiento de su cabello y observó la blancura de su femenino cuello. Dios, le dio ganas de morder algo que no fuera comida.

-¡claro que si! Siempre preparo más comida de lo que sus traseros flacuchos digieren.-sus amigas rodaron los ojos y los tres hombres pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo: que ridiculez, estas chicas tenían cuerpos esculturales. Cada uno absorto en la chica que había llamado su atención.

-como digas.-replicó la castaña. Alice sacó tres botellas de agua con tres sándwiches de atún, tomate, pepino, mayonesa y lechuga. Le alargó uno a cada uno y Edward sonrió.

-gracias Alice.-dio un bocado y su paladar vibró-whoa.

-joder.-gimió el grandulón.

-esto es delicioso.-alabó Jasper causando una risita en la pequeña.

-tienen suerte que Alice sea chef.

-llegaron a parar al campamento correcto chicos.-musitó Rose tirando un leño al fuego

-supe eso en el momento que me tacleaste.-Emmett le guiñó un ojo y ella se carcajeó.

-¿acaso 'sutil' es tu segundo nombre?

-nope, de hecho es Carter, pero ya en serio, ¿sus novios son _tan_ idiotas por no estar acompañándolas?-la rubia se le quedó mirando.

-de nuevo, sutil, y yo no tengo novio.-Emm sonrió y miró a Alice.

-soltera.-levantó una mano. Jasper sonrió para sí mismo.

Edward se volteó a Bella rezando internamente que no hubiera nadie en su vida, la encontró removiéndose inquieta en su lugar por todas las miradas en ella.

-y-yo también.-inconscientemente miró al cobrizo de ojos verdes, él le sonrió de lado y su corazón comenzó a correr. Le regaló una sonrisa pequeña.

-los hombres de Washington son unos ciegos damas, que suerte que tres caballeros bien parecidos que no voy a nombrar…

-¡cállate!-le cortaron sus amigos, con miedo de lo que saliera de su boca. Las chicas rieron.

-disculpen a Emmett, su lengua trabaja más rápido que su cerebro.-musitó Edward mirando en advertencia a su amigo.

-¡hey! Solo iba agregar que también somos solteros.-volvió a morder su sándwich entrecerrándoles los ojos-son unos desconfiados.

Bella sonrió divertida y levantó su botella para darle un sorbo, pero miró de refilón a su derecha y detuvo su brazo a mitad de camino, frunció el ceño mirando la cortadura en el brazo de Edward.

-estas sangrando.-Edward siguió la dirección de sus ojos e hizo una mueca.

-debí haberme cortado en el bosque.-sonrió sin humor, ella se levantó y el le miró interrogativo.

-traeré el botiquín.-le explicó, la castaña buscó en su mochila la caja circular y volvió a su lado. De ella sacó un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol. Lo miró nerviosa y suavemente limpió la herida.

-¿así que eres Doctora?-bromeó queriendo saber más de ella. Bella rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-no, pero admito que quise estudiar medicina en secundaria.-cuando vio la herida limpia sacó una curita y la pegó en su fuerte brazo, la musculosa de Edward resaltaba perfectamente su blanca piel con su musculatura-listo.

-gracias Isabella.-ella arrugó la nariz y Edward arqueó una ceja-¿qué?

-prefiero Bella, es uhm…mejor.

-¿no te gusta tu nombre?-ella lo miró de una manera que lo hizo reír-a mi me gusta, creo que te queda.-Bella se sonrojó por lo que parecía la millonésima vez desde que lo conocía.

La conversación fluyó muy bien entre ellos. Hablaron de todo, pasatiempos, se quejaron de la economía, hablaron de Hollywood y terminaron recordando como se conocieron y terminaron siendo mejores amigos. Emmett no paró de reír al escuchar como habían conocido a Rosalie.

-¿así que ella les dijo que había visto a Pie Grande, y ustedes se lo tomaron bien?-continuó riendo escandalosamente y Rose lo observó furiosa.

-al menos yo vi uno, tú eres su réplica humana.-el grandote la miró ofendido y comenzaron a discutir, mientras Alice y Jasper creaban conversación aparte. Bella rió sin despegar la vista del nuevo dibujo que estaba haciendo, y cuidando que su vecino no lo viera, ya que intentaba plasmar su perfil en el papel, pero veía imposible replicar su belleza tan varonil.

Cada vez que Edward la miraba ella le sonreía tímidamente y se hacía la desentendida volviendo su mirada en el cuadernillo. Cuando no pudo más con la curiosidad se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-ella se congeló y pegó la croquera a su pecho.

-uh… ¿una libreta?-él le mandó una mirada divertida. Bella tembló cuando sus dedos rozaron su hombro, deslizándose por todo su brazo descubierto hasta tomarle la mano, suspiró derrotada y le dejó ver su dibujo. Se mordió el labio esperando su reacción y que la mirara como una psicópata, cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando Edward le sonrió coquetamente.

-esto es genial Bella.-ella parpadeó obnubilada.

-gracias Edward.-le devolvió su libreta y se arrastró hasta estar a solo centímetros de su hermoso rostro, le gustaba que sus ojos café se tornaran nerviosos cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

-entonces no eres doctora, pero si artista.-ella sonrió un poco y asintió-increíble.

-no es para tanto.-intentó esconder su rostro encendido tras su cabello, pero él se lo negó dejándolo detrás de su oreja en un gesto sensual, su cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Dónde estudiaste?-le preguntó en un susurro ronco, ella se aclaró la garganta temiendo que se quebrase.

-en la universidad Bellas Artes de Washington, yo uhm, trabajo allí.-Edward abrió sus ojos como platos asustando a Bella-¿sucede algo?

-¿de por casualidad tu apellido es Swan?-ella arrugó le entrecejo.

-s-si, ¿Cómo lo…?

-mi madre es Esme Cullen.-se apuntó a sí mismo. Bella lo inspeccionó más de cerca, lo miró a los ojos, y extrañamente se familiarizó con ellos. Su boca formó una gran O al juntar todas las piezas en un click.

-¡tu eres el chico de la pintura!-lo apuntó alucinada causando su hermosa risa.

Esme Cullen había sido la profesora de pintura de Isabella por cuatro largos años, y en todo ese tiempo le había tomado un cariño especial, ella fue quién levantó su autoestima diciéndole que estaba hecha para hacer grandes cosas en el arte. La mujer de cabello caramelo era bien reconocida, sobretodo por su pintura ´ _mirada de ángel'_ donde habían dos masculinos ojos verdes refulgentes que te seguían por toda la habitación mirándote con increíble intensidad. Bella se había obsesionado con esos ojos desde que la había conocido, y ahora por cosas de su extraña vida, tenía al dueño de esos ojos a escasos centímetros de su alcance.

-el mundo es un pañuelo.-concordó Edward apoyándose en un brazo con una sonrisa-comparto el placer del buen arte con mi madre, y hace unos meses me mandó una de tus pinturas-que por cierto, me fascinó-y te describió como la mejor pintora que ha conocido.-ella mordió su labio sintiendo una fiesta dentro de su pecho-ahora sé por qué me era tan familiar esa manera de dibujar, las líneas de este boceto son exactas.-explicó avergonzado por su gran ímpetu. Bella le sonrió sintiéndose agradablemente adulada por él.

-eres muy observador.-le recriminó notando el parecido con su madre. Edward desordenó su cabello nervioso.

-debo admitir que soy un ferviente fan tuyo, yo uhm, iré a tu exposición la próxima semana, de hecho.-ella suspiró sin poder evitar sonrojarse, el hombre no solo era perfecto, sino que le gustaba lo que hacía, iba a tener que pedir gracias a Esme por haber creado un ser que era más bien un Dios.

-entonces creo que íbamos a conocernos tarde o temprano.-rió ella.

-no me molesta el haberlo hecho antes.-su temperatura subió con esa exquisita sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos felinos dirigidos a ella, podía decir que la tensión sexual entre ellos dos era palpable a kilómetros de distancia. Mojó sus labios y miró al suelo, Edward aprovechó ese momento para tragar grueso repentinamente encendido con su actitud receptiva a él.

-uhm… ¿ni siquiera la parte en la que te atrapé con una red?-bromeó deseando romper la burbuja de tensión que habían formado en tan poco tiempo de conocerse. El rió ronco y decidió, por el bien de ambos, alejarse un poco, solo que al momento de hacerlo extrañó su suave perfume acaramelado.

-no.-el se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo, Bella tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor. Rose y Emmett tenían una seria guerra de pulgares en progreso, mientras que Alice permanecía con los ojos cerrados en tanto tomaba la mano de Jasper para "leer su futuro", él solo sonreía tranquilamente y le peinaba las puntas de su cabello.

Se vio inmensamente igual de confundida e impresionada al ver lo rápido que habían conectado con estos tres extraños que merodeaban en la noche cerca de su campamento porque huían de un oso. No le sorprendió lo poco que les costó creerles, al igual que como conoció a Rose, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, parecía que solo al ver a las personas sabía si decían la verdad o no. Ella carraspeó y se volteó nuevamente a su nueva y excitante entretención.

-así que ya sabes lo que hago, ¿Qué haces tu?-curioseó.

-soy socio en una compañía de negocios, los chicos trabajan conmigo.-explicó rodando los ojos-es un poco más aburrido y rutinario que ser artista.-eso la hizo reír, se deleitó con la chispa de sus ojos chocolate fundido. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla pensando en como invitarla a salir.

-creo que eso es quedarse corto.-ella apartó un cabello de su mejilla y le sonrió, Edward habló sin pensar.

-Bella me preguntaba si…-ella lo miró con simpatía.

-¿si?- _"¡por favor, invítame a salir!"_ gritó en su interior, ella esperó impacientemente.

-y-yo me preguntaba si…si podría descansar en alguna de sus tiendas, estoy agotado.-mintió acobardándose en el último segundo. Hizo una mueca nerviosa y se maldijo internamente al ver que su hermosa sonrisa flaqueaba un poco.

-¡oh! Claro.- _"¡mierda! Jodida suerte",_ su yo interior era una mal hablada. Se levantó escondiendo muy bien su desánimo y le hablo sobre su hombro-sígueme.-él se levantó de un salto refunfuñando por lo bajo, la alcanzó en dos pasos largos y se sorprendió por la distancia que había entre tiendas.

-¿por qué las instalaron tan lejos entre sí?-Bella se abochornó.

" _ah bueno, es que tenemos cámaras para capturar en video a Pie Grande y decidimos que sería mejor hacer un triángulo gigante con nuestras carpas."_

Santa mierda, ella misma se miraría raro si tuviera un espejo en frente.

-uhm…-Edward levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué, una de ustedes ronca o algo?

-¡no, no!-se paró frente a su tienda y apretó los ojos devanándose los sesos para decir algo no extraño-solo, Rose decidió que sería una 'buena' idea para, ya sabes.-hizo comillas en el aire sintiéndose como una niña. El asintió no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar a eso, aunque si le resultaba dulce que estuviera en un plan de 'investigadora sobrenatural' junto a sus amigas-¡bien! ésta es, debe haber una luz por aquí.-ella la abrió e intentó buscar en la oscuridad alguna señal de la pequeña linterna, así que metió la mitad de su cuerpo en su interior-recuerdo que la dejé cer… ¡WHOA!-tropezó con el borde y cayó de frente, Edward intentó agarrarla pero logró perder el equilibrio y cayó con ella.

-¿estas bien?-rápidamente soportó su propio peso al haber caído sobre ella, Bella en cambio no sacó la cabeza del colchón inflable sabiendo que su cara era un tomate.

-no.-musitó quedito maldiciéndose mil veces. "¡ _dame un respiro maldita sea!"_

-lo siento Bella, ¿te duele algo?-preguntó nervioso pasando una mano por su cabello, puso una mano en su cintura pero ella seguía sin mirarlo, debió haberla lastimado y eso lo aterró-Bella…

-solo dame un minuto, solo déjame avergonzarme un minuto más.-él entendió todo y suspiró aliviado, la movió sonriendo cariñosamente. 

-hey, no tienes por qué abochornarte, cualquiera tropieza.

-¡ya te he arrastrado al suelo dos veces desde que te conozco! ¡Lo cual fue hace unas tres horas!-chilló haciéndolo reír.

-venga, déjame ayudarte.-tomó su delicada cintura y se maravilló una vez más con su hermoso físico, era bajita, bien proporcionada y su cabello olía a algodón de azúcar, era una exquisitez de mujer.

Bella en cambio al sentir su toque, su torpeza hizo acto de presencia una vez más cuando intentó levantarse de costado, su mano se resbaló en el colchón, y casi estampa su nariz con éste, solo que esta vez Edward logró voltearla para que cayera de espaldas, ahora estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo desaforados por su cercanía.

-tres.-musitó Bella. El cobrizo resopló y se soltó a reír a mandíbula batiente, ella no pudo contenerse de hacer lo mismo, pero hizo una mueca al percatarse de algo enterrándose en la mejilla izquierda de su culo-auch.

-¿Qué sucede?-ella alzó un poco sus caderas y en respuesta Edward llevó una mano a su espalda baja disfrutando como por un segundo sus pechos y caderas se rozaban. Bella mordió su labio inferior y removió el objeto de su trasero. Lo mantuvo en alto con la boca abierta sintiéndose la persona más boba del universo.

-oh, caray.-gimoteó golpeándose en la frente con la linterna que estaba buscando y había olvidado que la usó hace un rato para iluminar el rostro de Edward cuando lo atacó. Edward carraspeó aguardando la histérica risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca-adelante, sé que mueres por reírte, vamos.-lo animó moviendo su mano mientras que con el dorso de la otra se tapaba los ojos, él sonrió cariñosamente y le apartó la mano para mirarla a los ojos.

-Bella, eres hilarante.-ella rodó los ojos-pero más que nada encuentro tu torpeza linda.-lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿te golpeé la cabeza en alguna de las veces que te dejé en el suelo?-Edward sonrió lentamente y acercó sus labios a su oído. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó.

-también eres muy hermosa, en especial cuando te sonrojas de esa manera.-apuntó cerniéndose sobre ella, la castaña boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

-tomaré eso como un sí.-tatamudeó.

-Bella.

-¿qué?

-no.-estampó sus labios y comenzó a moverlos frenéticamente sobre los de ella, Edward gimió fascinado con la calidez de su lengua al acariciarla sutilmente, la apegó más a el tomándole la nuca. Bella respiraba ruidosamente por la nariz implorando que no se le acabara el aire para no dejar de besar al hombre más sexy con el que había chocado, literalmente. Se aferró a su fuerte espalda y en respuesta Edward la fue acostando de a poco en el colchón inflable.

-esto es mucho mejor que tener enterrada la cabeza bajo tierra.-jadeó Bella cuando el cobrizo transportó su talentosa lengua a su cuello.

-¿si?-musitó dejando mordidas a diestra y siniestra por su clavícula-no estuvo nada mal el toparme a mi sexy pintora favorita atrapándome con una red.-deslizó sus manos bajo su playera acariciando avaricioso su plano vientre-me has traído loco toda la noche.-ella rió fascinada deleitándose con sus caricias.

- _estás_ loco, eso no es mi culpa.-siendo más rápida de lo acostumbrada lo liberó de su musculosa dejando su increíble torso al descubierto, y deseó tener la cámara de Jasper en su poder para plasmar este momento-Dios.-juró en voz baja pasando sus manos por sus grandes pectorales.

-me corrijo entonces, me tienes _loco de deseo_ Bella.-dejó sus manos en las rodillas de ella y la miró pidiendo permiso silenciosamente, ella en respuesta abrió las piernas dejándole situarse entre ellas, y gimió sorprendida corroborando sus palabras, ya que su hinchada entrepierna se había presionado a su centro.

-ya veo.-sonrió sensualmente. El cobrizo quedó deslumbrado mirándola al sentirla pasar sus manos serpenteantes por toda su espalda, suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando una corriente de deseo mandó un palpito a su miembro. Gimió envalentonado cuando su pequeña lengua aprisionó su varonil pezón.

-joder Bella.-musitó, ella soltó una risita sintiéndolo estremecerse cuando sus manos se colaron bajo el elástico de sus bóxers y acarició la parte superior de las mejillas de su culo, el gruñido gutural que dio a continuación la hizo mojarse en el acto-eres traviesa.-le sonrió depredadoramente, en un rápido movimiento aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza, ella lo miró con ojos bien abiertos-no dejas de de sorprenderme.

-Edward.-se quejó retorciéndose contra su cuerpo buscando algo de fricción que calmara el calor entre sus piernas.

-shh.-la acalló con un beso apasionado-¿no quieres que nos escuchen cierto?-ella bufó en respuesta haciéndolo reír-paciencia pequeña.-movió sus manos hacia abajo y le mandó una mirada de advertencia para que no moviera las suyas, ella rodó los ojos pero se mantuvo quieta-eres tan suave.-susurró mirándola encandilado por su sensualidad. Bella se mordió el labio cuando desabrochó sus shorts dejándola en una braguitas azules-¿en-caje?-tartamudeó ronco apreciando sus piernas completamente desnudas con el fuerte color-mierda.-la castaña le arqueó una ceja.

-¿qué piensas de la _paciencia_ ahora?-Edward formó una línea con sus labios.

-no ha sido mi mejor idea.-ella sonrió.

-ajá.-dijo con simpleza. Edward la miró reprochador y una sonrisa desgarradoramente malévola la hizo mirarlo con cuidado.

-así que lo haremos de la otra manera.-Bella lo miró confundida.

-¿q-qué otra manera?-el se encogió de hombros y se posicionó de tal manera que no había trozo de piel que no fuera presionado por su cuerpo, ella guardó aire en sus pulmones al sentir su perfección amoldándose a ella.

-la _muy buena_ manera.-ronroneó sacando la punta de su lengua para acariciar la abertura de sus labios.

-voy a quemarme.-gimió perdida en esa caricia. Nunca la habían tratado de una manera tan _sexual_ en el acto, era nuevo y jodidamente excitante.

Edward embistió su erección sobre la húmeda tela de su ropa interior, gimió sin poder evitarlo, sus shorts lo estaban matando. Bella abrió la boca impresionada por la excitación que empezó a escurrir de su centro, Edward la tuvo sin camiseta en un parpadear de ojos e hizo una mueca de doloroso placer, no recordaba tener tantas ansias de tener a una mujer como ahora, mirándola deseoso.

-deseo tanto estar dentro de ti.-susurró en su oído sin poder evitar frotarse duramente contra ella, en respuesta ella gimió-quiero que me sientas tan…hondo.-llevó sus recias manos a su espalda y desabrochó su sostén a juego, ella no se dio cuenta, perdida en sus calientes palabras, hasta que sus pezones fueron retorcidos entre sus largos dedos mientras la volvía presionar con sus caderas-apuesto a que eres cálida y, apretada, juro que me estoy volviendo insano imaginándote.

-¿entonces que mierda estás esperando?-Bella gruñó desesperada. Llevó sus manos al estúpido short que cubría lo restante de el que no había visto y lo bajó llevándose con el sus bóxers, abrió sus ojos chocolate grandes y amplios-jódeme.-gimió alargando la palabra, era impresionante, rayando en lo ridículo de la palabra.

-planeo hacerlo.-bromeó atrayendo su atención, ella lo besó jugando con su lengua sensualmente. Edward gruñó y volvió a su tarea de atormentar sus pezones rosados y duros como pequeñas piedras causando que ronroneara, Bella nublada por el deseo rodeó su grueso eje con su mano izquierda masajeándolo con entusiasmo, le encantó sacarle los más sexys gemidos y suspiros. De pronto escucho un ruido gutural y lo siguiente fue uno rasgueado y sus bragas destruidas siendo aventadas en algún lado, Edward la hizo abrir más sus piernas y se puso de rodillas disfrutando la vista, quería hacerle todo, follarla con sus dedos, su lengua y su polla hinchada en la punta con un tono rojizo que le recordó al fuerte sonrojo de Bella, quería tomarla en todas las posiciones existentes, pero iba a tomarlo con calma e iba a hacer disfrutar a su sexy artista primero.

Bella se mordió el labio y arañó sus abdominales, el era hermoso, era una escultura de Miguel Ángel, lo miró atentamente mientras el bajaba una mano a su coño e insertaba un dedo en su interior.

-ah, Edward.-gimió, lo quería a el, sin juegos ni preliminares, no los necesitaba, sus fluidos caían libremente escurriendo por sus muslos. El seguía concentrado, masturbándola, dándole placer, y sumó otro dedo en ella, luego lo sintió, un salto en su vientre que llegó de la nada, lo miró impresionada y alcanzó a taparse la boca mientras se dejaba llevar jadeando y gimiendo como posesa-Dios mío…-musitó. Edward se acercó quedando a centímetros de su boca y se llevó sus dedos pasando su lengua por ellos, luego dejándolos sobre los labios de ella, sin dejar de mirarlo lo imitó e hizo la mímica de una mamada, gimiendo tomándolo de la muñeca para que no apartara su mano.

-mierda Bella, no ayudas a mi control, quería ser un caballero.-la miró fiero y le dio una palmada en su hinchado clítoris, ella gritó y lo miró sorprendida, el volvió a repetir la acción un poco más fuerte y los ojos de Bella rodaron a la parte posterior de su nuca, eso era el cielo, llegaba a doler del placer.

-no te detengas.-suplicó aferrándose a su cabello, Edward gruñó y piñizcó el manojo de nervios, Bella comenzó decir incoherencias retorciéndose en sus manos, esta vez si sintió la anticipación de su orgasmo, pero no fue menos placentero que el primero. Se dejó caer sudada en el colchón desprolijo y sintió la cálida lengua de Edward limpiar las gotas de sudor de su pecho. Dejó un mordisco en su seno y se adentró de golpe gimiendo de satisfacción junto a ella.

-tan perfecta Bella tan, tan…Dios.-los volteó y aferró una mano e su cabello castaño obligándola a mirarlo, plantó sus pies en el suelo y comenzó embestirla demencialmente, ella estampó su boca en la de el vociferando sus gemidos agudos, ya sabía que era imposible que los otros no supieran lo que estaban haciendo, y no pudo importarle tan poco como en el instante que Edward mordió sus labios gimiendo bestialmente, ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y siguió sus caderas profundizando su polla entre sus pliegues resbaladizos-no voy aguantar mucho.-le avisó el llevando una mano a la unión de sus cuerpos y volviendo a palmear su clítoris, Bella saltó arduamente en su polla y el dejó caer la cabeza sin evitar venirse-¡carajo, tan bueno!-embistió descargando su semen en su Venus por última vez, Bella jadeó inteligiblemente su nombre y su tercer orgasmo la aventó a un abismo dejándola terriblemente agotada.

Se resguardaron en el silencio de sus jadeos y se miraron con sonrisas estúpidas. Edward la besó repetidamente sin poder dejar de sentirse como el imbécil más suertudo del mundo.

-eres muy deseable.-susurró acariciando su mejilla, ella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en su cuello con un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

-ídem.-besó su cuello y cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy cómoda en ese momento, el alcanzó un saco de dormir y lo abrió de tal manera que pudiera usarlo como manta para dejarla sobre ellos, el rodeó su delicada figura con ambos brazos y se preparó para el mejor sueño de su vida.

Hasta que escucharon los gemidos, y alaridos de las otras tiendas.

-no puede ser.-gimió Bella tapándose los oídos. Edward rió.

-ha sido una noche productiva para todos.-ellos se carcajearon y Bella lo besó, y beso tras beso empezaron lo que ambos no intentaron detener, de todas formas no habían sido los únicos en actuar como adolescentes hormonales.

A la mañana siguiente Bella fue la primera en despertar, se removió y frunció el ceño por el haz de luz que se traslucía en la tienda y pegaba justo en sus ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño, que obviamente no volvió.

-maldita perra.-gruñó.

-eres muy peligrosa en la mañana.-Bella abrió los ojos de sopetón y se encontró con sus esmeraldas refulgentes de diversión. Se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

-h-hola.-se sintió una idiota al olvidar su hermosa presencia. Edward sonreía torcidamente bajo ella, apoyó sus codos en el colchón y la besó profundamente, ella suspiró y sonrió tímidamente.

-buenos días hermosa.-acarició su mejilla de color carmín maravillado por la sensación de paz que había dentro de su tienda, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer arrumacos con una mujer. Ahora se moría por abrazar un poco más a su castaña, pero sabía que tenían que empezar a moverse, aún debían ir a buscar sus cosas, solo esperaba que el oso ya no estuviera ahí.

Bella leyó su mirada e hizo una mueca, con una mano intentó peinar el desastre de cabello cobrizo que tenía en su cabeza.

-creo que debemos levantarnos, ¿uh?-Edward hizo un mohín.

-¿tan pronto? Recién despertamos.-ella sonrió.

-Edward…

-cinco minutos más.-musitó escondiéndose en su cuello, Bella rió por lo infantil que podía ser en esa fachada de hombre de negocios seductor.

-bien, pero solo eso.-correspondió su abrazo y apoyó su mejilla en su fuerte hombro.

-¿puedo tener tu número?-musitó quedito, ella sonrió ampliamente.

-ajá.-contestó sin aguantar la emoción de verlo otra vez.

-y… ¿una cena? Sin osos, redes gigantes y tropezones.-lo golpeó en el hombro por lo último causando su risa-¿es un si a la cena?

-¿cocinarás tu?-lo enfrentó con una sonrisa altanera, Edward la miró pensativo.

-uhm probablemente no, ya que quiero llevarte a más de una cita, y no vivirías si comes algo hecho por mí.-ella rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y el sonrió inocentemente-¿Qué te parece si mejor me dices donde trabaja Alice y yo prepararé todo?

-me encantaría.-susurró viéndole amorosamente, lo besó pausadamente hasta que se les hizo lo suficientemente tarde para desayunar. Se vistieron entre miradas cómplices y sin más salieron de la tienda al solitario campamento, Bella negó con la cabeza pensando en la locura de ella y su grupo de amigas por todo lo sucedido en la noche, ya debería estar acostumbrada a lo anormal de las situaciones en las que se metía cada vez que las tres se juntaban.

" _no podía quejarse"_ pensó al sentir la mano de Edward en su espalda baja, él dejó un beso en su mejilla y le ofreció un sándwich del cooler. Ella le sonrió y ambos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata consumida. Poco después apareció Alice, con su maraña de cabello negro hecho un desastre y usando una musculosa tres veces su talla, pero con una gran sonrisa se acercó danzando a ellos.

-¡muy buenos días a todos!-Bella arqueó una ceja.

-¿' _muy'_?-la pelinegra le sacó la lengua.

-oh cállate, ustedes también tienen la sonrisa estúpida después de buen sexo.-la apuntó y Bella levantó las manos.

-no estoy negando nada.

-claro que no.-acotó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante, Bella le miró irónica, el solo se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo. Jasper entró en escena usando nada más sus bermudas caqui y sus zapatillas de tracking.

-buenos días.-saludo cortésmente con un asentamiento de cabeza, besó a Alice y ella rió tontamente. Se sentaron con ellos a platicar mientras se sustentaban de alimento, antes de que aparecieran Rose y Emmett.

-hola todo el mundo.-musitó la rubia con rostro somnoliento, Alice la miró burlona.

-¿por qué cojeas Rosie, te hiciste daño?-Bella escupió su agua y los demás rieron, incluyendo a Emmett.

-ni una palabra.-le advirtió mirándolo amenazadora, el gigantón le sonrió socarrón.

-así que eres mandona 24/7 ¿uh? Yo que creí que era solo durante…

-¡por favor!-Bella lo detuvo con su rostro en llamas-no necesito saber nada de ellas.-apuntó a sus amigas-sobre _eso_ , ya fue suficiente el haber escuchado un poco ayer.

-¿en serio? Fuiste la primera en desaparecer Bells, si alguien escuchó cosas interesantes…-Bella la miró fríamente y todos volvieron a reír a cuesta de su vergüenza. Edward pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y besó su oído.

A las 3 de la tarde decidieron vestirse y levantar todo, los chicos las ayudaron a desarmar las tiendas y Rose desinstaló las cámaras. Cuando todo estuvo empacado y puesto en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Bella las parejas se apartaron para despedirse.

-¿lo escribiste bien?-preguntó Edward por tercera vez mostrándole el número que Bella había marcado en su teléfono, ella rió y le echó una ojeada.

-oh no espera, me faltó un dígito.-el la miró seriamente y Bella se carcajeó-es broma, si Edward ese es mi número, si dudas llámame.

-bien.-suspiró aliviado al escuchar el teléfono de Bella vibrar en su mano. La besó profundamente sosteniéndola de la nuca, ella gimió y el la impulsó para que rodeara sus caderas con sus largas piernas. Gruñó y susurró roncamente en su oído.

-Dios, que se vayan sin nosotros.-Bella abrió sus ojos pesados y le sonrió.

-espero tu llamado Edward.-le advirtió pinchando su pecho con un dedo, sus pies tocaron suelo y dejó un beso en su puchero-adiós.

-adiós hermosa.-le sonrió y besó una última vez antes de ir hacia los chicos. Lo que hizo recordar a Bella algo.

-¡hey! ¿Qué harán ahora?-Edward caminó de espaldas y sonrió tranquilizador.

-descuida, Jasper recuerda el camino de vuelta.

-¡y esta vez estamos preparados!-Emmett levantó las redes gigantes y Rosalie jadeó dentro de la camioneta.

-¡eso es mío orangután!-gritó sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

-tendrás que aceptar mis llamados si las quieres de vueltas sexy.-Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-¡adiós chicos!-se despidió Alice sacudiendo su mano. Ellos vieron partir la camioneta con las mujeres más alucinantes con las que se habían topado, ansiosos de verlas pronto.

-¿creen que me llame?-los chicos lo miraron burlón y Jasper puso una mano en su hombro.

-yo sí.-lo palmeo y caminó hacia el bosque-vamos, debemos darnos prisa si queremos recuperar algo de nuestras cosas.-la mirada de Emmett se iluminó y corrió empujándolos de paso.

-¡una carrera!-lo escucharon gritar de lejos, ambos se miraron.

-¿siquiera va en la dirección correcta?-el rubio suspiró.

-no…-se giró y corrió siguiéndolo-¡Emmett!-Edward rodó los ojos y no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.

-¡Regresa aquí idiota!

 _*mientras tanto, en la carretera*_

-¡este ha sido el mejor campamento que hemos tenido!-Alice boteaba en el asiento copiloto mientras Rose revisaba una de las cámaras atentamente sin esconder su sonrisa.

-si, no estuvo nada mal.-Bella la miró inquisitivamente por el retrovisor y volvió la mirada a la carretera.

-sabes que lo llamarás.-ella hizo eco a sus pensamientos y la rubia resopló.

-es un tonto grandulón ladrón de redes.-Alice se giró en su asiento y le sonrió maliciosa.

-¿pero…?-ella se rindió y soltó una risita.

-es muy divertido, y encantador…si, tal vez lo llame.-abrió los ojos como platos y la boca también.- ¡JODER!

-¿Qué sucede?-ambas la miraron curiosas y asustadas por su repentino grito.

-¿captaste algo en cámara?-Alice intentó mirar en la cámara. Rose comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-oh, que si capte algo, algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Bella impaciente.

-creo que mi nuevo libro no será de Pie Grande, pero si de donde vienen los bebés.-se puso en medio de las dos y les mostró. Alice jadeó y se tapó la boca y Bella palideció.

-oh Dios.-musitó la chica bajita.

-¡mis ojos, estoy ciega!-Bella apartó la mirada y siguió conduciendo estremeciéndose-santa mierda.

-y aún no le pongo volumen.

-¡no lo hagas!-gritaron las dos a lo que ella rió.

-mejor sexo al aire libre que he tenido.-dijo Rose soñadoramente. Alice pegó un grito.

-¿quieres decir que las otras dos cámaras también…?

-ay no.-la castaña se sonrojó furiosamente y miró al frente con pánico.

-ay si.-Alice no salía de su asombro y Bella se lamentó por lo bajo-descuiden, les daré los originales, así tendrán sus propias pornos con ustedes y sus hombres protagonizándola.-la rubia siguió riendo y las otras dos no pudieron hacer más que imitarla. Bella aún no recuperaba su color original y negó con la cabeza sin poder creer que tenía una porno de Edward.

" _Bueno"_ pensó _"al menos podría verlo antes de la súper cita"_ se rió de sus propios pensamientos y subió el volumen de la radio.

Había sido un campamento de locos.

 _Fin._

 **¡He aquí una nueva historia!**

 **Actualizaré sintiéndose en casa prontamente chiquillas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Megan.**


End file.
